Patch 4.14 Mi, 15.05.2018
thumbDer Winter ist vorbei und wir haben endlich wieder Frühling - nicht nur in der realen Welt, sondern auch in Villagers & Heroes, wo wir dem Spiel eine kleine Verjüngungskur unterzogen haben und es nun neue Landschaften, Mechaniken und wie immer auch viele Bugfixes gibt. Wellspring ist nicht nur ein kleines Update mit ein paar neuen Pflanzen, ein paar Tweaks und Bugfixes, sondern eine dynamische Erweiterung für Villagers & Heroes, bei dem wir das Handwerks- und Sammelsystem einer kompletten Radikalkur unterzogen haben und das Ergebnis ein verschlanktes und einfacheres System ist, das trotzdem über eine gewisse Komplexität verfügt. NEUE MOBILFEATURES Die folgenden Features sind nun auch für Android und iOS verfügbar. *Verbessern: Mache deine Ausrüstung noch mächtiger. *Dorfpolitik: Nimm an Wahlen teil oder starte deine eigene Bürgermeister-Kampagne, mit frei wählbarem Kampagnenmotto und Farben! *Ränge und Bürgermeisterwerkzeuge: Vergib Ränge für deine Dorfbewohner, ändere den Dorfnamen und das Dorfmotto, beschränke den Zugriff auf den Tresor und mehr! *Tier-Einkaufsliste: Erlange einen Überblick darüber, welches Futter deine Tiere für ihre jeweilige Stufe brauchen! *Dorfprojekte: Arbeitet im Dorf zusammen, um eine große Zahl neuer Projekte im Dorf zu komplettieren, mit denen das Dorf alle möglichen Vorteile bekommen kann! DORFÄNDERUNGEN Die folgenden Änderungen wurden bei Dörfern vorgenommen. *Dörfer haben nun sieben neue Dorfprojekte! *Die Dorfumgebung kann nun komplett frei gestaltet werden. *Wenn ein Spieler ins Dorf teleportiert, kommt er nun direkt bei seinem Haus an. *Es gibt kein zentrales Reisefeld mehr im Dorf. *Es gibt nun mehrere neue Dorfteleporter. *Freie Hausplätze werden nun auf der Karte angezeigt, wenn du noch kein Haus besitzt. *Neue Spieler sollten es nun einfacher haben, ein Haus zu finden. *Man kann nun eine Kampagnenfarbe für die eigene Bürgermeisterkampagne auswählen. *Das Interface für die Dorfverwaltung wurde komplett überholt. Man kann es nun über einen Button in der oberen linken Ecke erreichen und kann von dort aus alle Dorffunktionen aufrufen. *Wir haben die Dörfer kosmetisch überarbeitet. *Die Boni für Bewohner von größeren Dörfern wurden überarbeitet: **Ein Dorf bekommt einen neuen Rang bei den folgenden Bewohnerzahlen: 10, 25, 40 und 55. **Bewohner kommen dann die jeweiligen Erfahrungsboni: 3%, 6%, 9% und 15%. **Der Friedhof wurde komplett überarbeitet und passt besser zum restlichen Dorf. *Tägliche Aufgaben wurden komplett überarbeitet. *Gildendörfer müssen nun mindestens 40 Gildenmitglieder haben, damit das Dorf privat bleibt. *Wir haben die Himmelsoptionen überarbeitet und einige der dunklen Optionen aufgehellt. *Dorfprojekte geben nun Erfahrung auf der Grundlage des gespendeten Gegenstands. *Es wird nun keine Miete mehr für Häuser verlangt und sie ist kein Vorteil mehr der Ardent Gesellschafts-Mitgliedschaft. *Wann immer ein Charakter in die Spielwelt einloggt, wird der Hausbesitz verlängert und das Haus bleibt für weitere 14 Tage im Besitz des Charakters. *Nach 14 Tagen ohne Einloggen verfällt das Haus. Es wird eine Nachricht an den Spieler geschickt, der ihn darüber aufklärt und auch erklärt, wie man den Hausverlust in Zukunft vermeiden kann. *Für den seltenen Fall, dass ein Spieler für mehr als 14 Tage nicht einloggen kann, kann man eine Verlängerung mit Gold kaufen. *Die Erfahrung, die man für eine Projektspende pro Gegenstand bekommt, wurde von 10 auf 15 erhöht. *Es gibt für Dorfprojekte keine generelle Spendenmöglichkeit mehr. *Der einzige Weg, ein Dorfprojekt zu vollenden ist, die täglichen Aufgaben zu beenden. *Es gibt keinen Sammelstufen-Bonus oder Finderate-Bonus mehr für Mitglieder von großen Dörfern. *Die Distrikte wurden aus den Dorfprojekten entfernt. *Man hat von nun an direkten Zugriff auf alle Gebiete eines Dorfs. *Es gibt nun keine 50 Material Strafe mehr, wenn man einen Dorf-Sammelknoten das erste Mal befüllt. NEUE DORFPROJEKTE Es gibt nun sieben neue Dorfprojekte. *Zuckermühle *Fischzuch *Setzling-Aufzucht *Geologielabor. Mit diesen neuen Projekten kann man die Sammelknoten im Dorf ausbauen.Mit jedem Upgrade bleibt ein Sammelknoten länger gefüllt, bis hin zu unglaublichen Menge (Maximal 10.000 Material). Einen Sammelknoten zu befüllen kostet auch weiterhin nur 20 natürliches Material. Mit diesen Projekten erschafft man einen sicheren Hafen, in dem die Dorfbewohner in Ruhe sammeln können, wenn sie von den Kämpfern mit den wenigen natürlichen Ressourcen versorgt werden, die man braucht, um einen Dorf-Sammelknoten zu befüllen. Die Baumschule Mit diesem Dorfprojekt kann man das Aussehen der Bäume im Dorf verändern.Es gibt sieben verschiedene Sorten von Laub-, sowie Nadelbäumen. Man kann Laub- und Nadelbäume unabhängig voneinander ändern. Über die Dorfpolitik-Funktion können nur Bewohner mit den entsprechenden Berechtigungen das Aussehen ändern. Erdarbeiten Mit diesem Dorfprojekt kann man das Aussehen des Bodens im Dorf ändern. Es wird das Aussehen von Erde, Gras und Blumen geändert. Es gibt insgesamt sieben verschiedene Bodentypen, die freigeschaltet werden können.Über die Dorfpolitik-Funktion können nur Bewohner mit den entsprechenden Berechtigungen das Aussehen ändern. Wellspring Wellspring ist ein neues Projekt in einer Höhle unterhalb des Dorfkerns.Wellspring ist ein wiederholbares Projekt.Mit diesem Projekt bekommt das Dorf für die Dauer von 3 Tagen mächtige Vorteile. Es gibt verschiedene Vorteile. Welchen Vorteil man bekommt, wird zufällig bestimmt. Nach dem Ablauf der drei Tage wird das Wellspring Projekt zurückgesetzt und kann erneut beendet werden. DORFBEWOHNER-EINBLICK Eine zusätzliche Belohnung für jede Stufe. Wenn ein Spieler eine Stufe in einer Sammel- oder Handwerksfertigkeit aufsteigt, bekommen sie einen Buff mit dem Namen "Dorfbewohner-Einblick". Dies ist eine kleine Annehmlichkeit, auf die sich jeder Spieler beim Erreichen einer neuen Stufe freuen kann. Dorfbewohner-Einblick sorgt dafür, dass man beim Sammeln +1 Material bekommt und das die Basis-Fertigungszeit um 0,5s gesenkt wird. Wenn du eine Stufe aufsteigst, hat der Buff eine Dauer von 15s multipliziert mit der neuen Stufe. Wenn man also z.B. Insektenkunde Stufe 80 wird, dann hält der Buff 20 Minuten an. Wenn du eine neue Stufe erreichst, während der Buff noch läuft, wird die Zeit zur bereits existierenden Laufzeit hinzugefügt. Da der Buff sowohl Sammeln, als auch Handwerk betrifft, kann sich der Spieler aussuchen, wie er die wertvolle Buff-Zeit nutzt. Da der Buff, so wie alle Buffs im Spiel, abläuft, egal ob man ein- oder ausgeloggt ist, liegt es am Spieler selbst, wie er die Zeit am strategischten nutzt. SAMMELN UND ZUTATEN Das Sammeln im Spiel wurde grundlegend geändert und damit deutlich verbessert. Während man in der Welt sammelt, kann man sich nun einen Sammelknoten aussuchen, der einem genau die gewünschte Ressource liefert, und keine andere. Diese Änderung sorgt dafür, dass es nun leichter und schneller ist, eine bestimmte Ressource zu sammeln. Die Anzahl der sammelbaren Gegenstände wurde reduziert. Anstelle eines neuen Gegenstandstyps alle 5 Stufen, gibt es jetzt nur noch einen neuen Typ alle 15 Stufen. Alle sammelbaren Gegenstände haben nun neue Namen und Gegenstände. Seltene und Legendäre Sammelgegenstände existieren noch immer und die Chance, sie zu finden, wurde deutlich erhöht. Man kann sie nun zur gleichen Zeit, wie normale Materialien finden und nicht mehr anstelle von diesen (man kann nun also beides gleichzeitig finden). Seltene und Legendäre Sammelgegenstände werden von nun an nicht mehr von Glücksfund-Boni beeinflusst. Die Erfahrung beim Sammeln ist nun statisch immer 100XP pro gefundenes Material. Es gibt keine Boni oder Abzüge mehr, wenn das Material deutlich höher oder niedriger als die eigene Stufe ist. Alle gesammelten Materialien können bis zu einem Maximum von 250 gestapelt werden. Das klingt zuerst einmal nach einer deutlichen Verschlechterung, wenn man aber die Reduzierung der Materialien berücksichtigt, ist es eine ausbalancierte Änderung. Beispiel: Wenn man bisher einen von jeder Erzsorte gesammelt hat, belegte dies 55 Bankplätze, jetzt sind es nur noch 5, also eine Reduzierung von 87%. Dauer-Sammeln Wenn ein Spieler anfängt, an einem Sammelknoten zu sammeln, tut er dies nun ununterbrochen für 1 Minute. Die Geschwindigkeit hängt dabei von den Sammel-Werkzeugen und den benutzten Vorräten ab, aber man sammelt immer 1 Minute lang. Dauer-Sammeln kann jederzeit abgebrochen werden. Dauer-Sammeln reduziert die Anzahl der benötigten Klickvorgänge im Spiel SIGNIFIKANT! Fischen Fischen hat nun zwei Unterkategorien: Öl-Fische, die man benötigt, um Öl herzustellen und Fleisch-Fische, die man für Kochrezepte braucht. Öl-Fische haben ihre eigenen Angelplätze mit einem eigenen Icon auf der Karte. Das 3D Modell ähnelt dem Fischtyp. Fleisch-Fische haben ihre eigenen Angelplätze mit einem eigenen Icon auf der Karte. Das 3D Modell ähnelt dem Fischtyp. Es gibt keine kleinen/mittleren/großen Fische mehr. Insektenkunde Es gibt nun zwei Unterkategorien bei Insektenkunde: Käfer, die für Kochen benötigt werden, und Seidenwürmer, aus denen man Stoff machen kann. Käfer fängt man an vermoderten Baumstämmen. Diese haben ein eigenes Kartensymbol. Seidenwürmer fängt man an Seidennestern, deren 3D Modell genauso aussieht, wie der Typ des Seidenwurms, den man dort fangen kann. Seidennester haben ein eigenes Kartensymbol. Es gibt nun keine Schmetterlinge, Libellen, Erdwürmer oder Ameisen mehr. Wir haben den Arthropodie-Effekt entfernt. Dafür sind die Tränke der Drei nun stärker, um diesen Wegfall zu kompensieren. Bergbau Alle Bergbau-Sammelknoten werden von nun an Vorkommen genannt und das 3D Modell entspricht der jeweiligen Erzsorte. Es gibt keine Erzvarianten, wie z.B. Blankes Erz, mehr. Pflanzenkunde Alle Holzbäume haben nun ein einzigartiges Modell, was zum Holztyp passt. Alle Pilz-3D-Modelle entsprechen nun dem jeweiligen Pilztyp. Alle gesammelten Früchte sind nun ausschließlich Obst (keine Beeren oder Melonen mehr), das von Obstbäumen gesammelt wird. Es gibt keine verschiedenen Holzvarianten, wie z.B. Stämmiges oder Bewährtes Holz mehr. Reichliches Sammeln Während man an Sammelknoten höherer Stufe für ein Material sammelt, erhöht sich die Anzahl der Materialien, die man bekommt. Man bekommt also mehr Kupfer von einem Stufe 10 Knoten, als von einem Stufe 5 Knoten. Das System setzt sich aber zurück, wenn man einen neuen Materialtyp bekommt, wenn man also bei Stufe 15 Zinn bekommt, setzt sich dieser Bonus zurück. Wenn man in einem Dorf sammelt, gibt das System automatisch die besten Boni, je nach der eigenen Sammelstufe. *Was früher Glückliche Finderate genannt wurde, ist nun Reichliches Sammeln. Es ist im Gegensatz zu früher nun nicht mehr ein universeller Wert, sondern in einen Wert pro Sammelfähigkeit unterteilt. Zusätzlich dazu bekommt man nun immer mindestens drei Bonusmaterial. Beide Vorteile von Reichliches Sammeln funktionieren nur, wenn man ein zur eigenen Stufe passendes Sammelwerkzeug ausgerüstet hat. Wenn man mit einem zu niedrigen Werkzeug sammelt, werden beide Features von Reichliches Sammeln abgeschaltet. Werkzeuge Sammelwerkzeuge haben nun Kaufpreise, die sich mehr an den heutigen Goldkosten für andere Dinge orientieren. Sammelwerkzeuge gehen nun etwas schneller kaputt. Startwerkzeuge, die man als Reichsbonus bekommt, laufen nun nicht mehr aus und sind permanent. Wir haben die alten Goldenen Werkzeuge aus dem Spiel entfernt. Sie werden in neue Werkzeuge konvertiert, behalten ihren 20% Geschwindigkeitsvorteil, aber verlieren die "Muss nie repariert werden" Fähigkeit. Sammelzonen Ethos und Ardent Stadt haben nun Sammelknoten für die Stufen 1-10. Kiwa See hat nun Sammelknoten für Stufen 10-29. Ewigkeitsbaum hat nun eine Seitenkammer als Sammelzone für die Stufen 30-39. Die Traven Sammelinseln wurden in eine einzige Zone transformiert. Dort findet man nun Sammelknoten für Stufe 40-59. Man benötigt nun keine Schlüssel mehr, um diese Zone zu betreten. Die Steingärten beinhalten nun alle Sammelknoten für die Stufen 60-74 und wurden grafisch leicht überarbeitet. An den Schlüsseln hat sich nichts geändert. Sammelbezogene Quests *Junipods tägliche Handwerksquest wurde entfernt. *Die anderen täglichen Quests im Wäldchen wurden mit besseren Belohnungen ausgestattet, um dies zu kompensieren. *Wir haben die Quest Die Früchte der Coille entfernt. *Deswegen gibt die Quest Spriggan-Ritual des Mitgefühls jetzt ein Bonus Lampkin Toten. *Wir haben Chilperic plus seine Quest entfernt. *Wir haben die Goldtal Kuchen Quests entfernt. *Wir haben die folgenden Quest entfernt: Kids these Days, Jewel-Studded Bee Stinger Collar, Velvet Worm, Stinging Blasio, Thy Gnome Good Sir!, Shiverstead Market. Monsterteile Alle Monsterteile, bis auf Pelze, wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Vorhandene alte Gegenstände werden durch Yorick-Partikel ersetzt. *Wir haben die niedrigstufigen Pelz- und Monsterteile Händler aus dem Spiel entfernt. Gärtnern Der Garten hat nun ein neues 3D Modell im Spiel. Alle Gartenfrüchte wurden zu "Melonen und Beeren" umbenannt. Sie haben nun nicht mehr den Fruchtstärkungs-Effekt. Alle Kräuter wachsen nun in 5 Stunden. Alle Melonen und Beeren wachsen nun in 5 Stunden. Alles Gemüse wächst nun in 5 Stunden. Die allgemeine Stufenkurve von Samen wurde angepasst, damit sie besser einem vorhersagbaren Muster folgt. Das Muster wiederholt sich alle 5 Stufen. Magische Samen und der entsprechende Händler wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Es gibt beim Gärtnern keine Gewürze mehr. Es gibt beim Gärtnern keine Schnellen Kräuter mehr. Kräuter wurden besser gemacht, um dies zu kompensieren. Viehzucht Das Viehgatter hat ein neues 3D Modell im Spiel. Wasser ist nun auf allen Einkaufslisten vorhanden, egal welcher Stufe. Der Tooltip für Schafe im Gatter wurde verbessert, damit er mehr Informationen übersichtlicher anzeigt. Was ein Tier produziert wird nun nicht mehr über seinem Kopf angezeigt und der Fortschrittsbalken ist verborgen, solange man nicht mit dem Tier interagiert. Das sollte den Bildschirm übersichtlicher machen. Das Schafgatter wurde aus Ardent Stadt entfernt. Alle Elementarschafe wurden entfernt. Alle existierenden Elementarschafe wurden in normale Schafe umgewandelt. KONTRAKTE Das Kontraktsystem wurde komplett überarbeitet. *Kontrakte wurden in ein neues Währungssystem überführt. *Anstelle von einem questartigen System können Spieler nun Gegenstände an einen Kontrakthändler verkaufen. *Alle Gegenstände, die für Kontraktmarken verkauft werden können, zeigen den jeweiligen Verkaufspreis im Tooltip an. *Alle gesammelten, plus viele der hergestellten Gegenstände, haben einen Kontraktmarken-Verkaufspreis. *Königliche Kontraktmarken werden von nun an schlicht Kontraktmarken genannt und haben ein neues Icon. *Die Detailgenauigkeit des Werts der Kontraktmarken wurde deutlich erhöht. Beispielsweise kostet eine Sammelkrone nun 300.000 Kontraktmarken. *Während der Umstellung bekommt man für eine der alten Königlichen Kontraktmarken 153 neue Marken, der Fortschritt zu einem bestimmten Gegenstand bleibt also erhalten. *Kontrakthändler verkaufen nun Fähigkeitsbücher. Ein Fähigkeitsbuch ist ein Verbrauchsgegenstand, der 2% Erfahrung zum Erreichen der nächsten Stufe in der jeweiligen Fähigkeit gibt. Diese Erfahrung kann nicht durch XP Boosts erhöht werden. *Yorickpartikel werden nun für 50 Marken pro Partikel verkauft. *Wachkontrakte heißen von nun an Patrouillen. Sie sind nun kein Teil des Kontraktsystems mehr (und geben deswegen keine Kontraktmarken mehr) und geben stattdessen mehr Erfahrung. HANDWERK Das Handwerkssystem wurde überarbeitet und vereinfacht. Rezepte machen nun deutlich mehr Sinn. *Handwerk hat nun keine so deutlichen Abhängigkeiten der einzelnen Fähigkeitslinien untereinander. *Wenn ein Spieler nur einen oder zwei Handwerksfähigkeiten lernen möchte und nicht alle, sollte ihm dies nun leichter fallen. *Das Namenssystem von hergestellten Gegenständen ist nun klarer und macht mehr Sinn. *Juggernaut kann nun auf hergestellten Gegenständen gefunden werden. *Dornengipfel, Ardent und Sturmfeste haben nun ebenfalls Handwerkswerkzeuge, so wie die anderen Reichs-Sammelwerkzeuge. *Bei manchen Rezepten sind die XP Belohnungen nun statisch, d.h. sie ändern sich nicht mehr mit der Anzahl oder Qualität der eingesetzten Materialien und verlieren an Wert, wenn der Spieler in der Stufe steigt. *Alle Verfeinerten Zutaten haben von nun an statische XP. *Aufgrund von Dauer-Handwerk und anderen Balanceänderungen wurde die Basis-Partikelfinderate von 15% auf 5% reduziert. *Itemshop Handwerksgegenstände steigern die Erfahrung nun um 30%, anstelle von 20%. *Die Goldkosten von Ausrüstungsrezepten wurden um 80% reduziert. *Die Handwerks-Erfahrungstabellen on höheren Stufen (60+) wurden neu balanciert und leicht gesenkt. *Es gibt nun keine Spitze in der Erfahrungskurve mehr bei Stufe 60. *Jegliche Monsterteile wurden aus den Handwerksrezepten entfernt. *Jegliches Elementarvlies wurde aus den Handwerksrezepten entfernt. Refined Ingredients All refined ingredients have one single recipe (as there is no longer gleaming, stout, large versions of gathered items). All refined ingredients follow the same base recipe: 2 gathered items become 1 refined ingredient. The exception for this is Cooking which requires 2 fish + 1 water. Refined ingredients no longer chain. You do not need lower level versions to create higher level versions. Dauer-Handwerk Spieler haben nun die Möglichkeit des Dauer-Handwerks. Ähnlich wie bei Dauer-Sammeln, kann man nun für 1 Minute das gleiche Rezept ununterbrochen herstellen, was die Anzahl der Klickvorgänge um das zwanzigfache reduziert. Dauer-Handwerk unterscheidet sich vom Gebrauch von Yorickpartikeln. Beide Systeme können unabhängig voneinander benutzt werden oder auch in Verbindung miteinander. Komponenten Komponenten sind neue Gegenstände, die man benutzt, um Ausrüstung herzustellen. *Komponenten machen Sinn, man braucht z.B. eine Gürtelschnalle, um einen Gürtel herzustellen. *Jede Handwerkslinie (bis auf Kochen) hat ihre eigenen Komponenten. *Komponenten sind klassenlos. Jede Komponente wird von allen Klassen und Spezialisierungen benötigt. *Es gibt einen neuen Komponententyp alle 15 Stufen, passend zu den Materialänderungen. Man benötigt beispielsweise eine Kupfer-Gürtelschnalle für Stufe 1-14, dann eine Zinn-Gürtelschnalle für die Stufen 15-29 usw. Jeder Ausrüstungstyp hat eigene Komponenten, die benötigt werden: Gürtel benötigen Gürtelschnallen, die aus Masseln geschmiedet werden. *Schuhe brauchen Schuhnägel, die aus Masseln geschmiedet werden. *Rüstungen und Handschuhe brauchen Faden, den man aus Stoff schneidert.Waffen brauchen Ledergriffe, die man aus Leder schneidert. *Helme brauchen Helmspangen, de man mit Holzbearbeitung herstellt und die eine Mix aus Masseln, Leder, Stoff und Balken benötigen. Alle Komponenten können auch im Spiel mit Gold bei Händlern gekauft werden. *Komponenten kaufen ist deutlich kostspieliger, als sie selbst herzustellen, man kann aber Zeit sparen, verglichen mit der Zeit, die es kostet, eine Handwerksfähigkeit hochzuspielen, die man noch nicht hat bzw. eigentlich nicht haben möchte. *Komponentenhändler findet man im Dorf, Ardent Stadt, Sommersenke, Händlerpfad und am Kiwa See. Ausrüstung recyceln hat eine geringe Chance, Komponenten zu erzeugen. Hergestellter permanente Verbrauchsgüter Verbrauchsgüter aus Schmieden, Schneidern und Holzbearbeitung sind nun nicht länger temporäre Buffs. Diese Gegenstände sind von nun an Verbrauchsgüter, die man auf einem Gegenstand anbringt und die permanent sind, solange man diese Ausrüstung behält. Ein Spieler kann einen solchen Buff jederzeit ändern (und die vorherige Version überschreiben).Während dem Gnomifizieren bleiben diese Boni in der Werte-Sektion des Gegenstands erhalten (genau wie Verbesserungen). Holzöle heißen von nun an Harz. Fetzen heißen von nun an Stickerei. Handwerksschmuck (Anabelle, Friedrich, Yorick) Handwerksschmuck ist jetzt eine Verzauberung. Leg die Haldkette an und die Effekte werden auf deinen Charakter übertragen. Höhere Ränge der hochgeladenen Verzauberung können jederzeit auf den Charakter hochgeladen werden und überschreiben niedrigere Ränge. Handwerksschmuck ist von nun an bei der Erstellung seelengebunden. Handwerksschmuck-Rezepte benötigen nun die jeweils vorherige Version als Zutat (ähnlich wie bei Werkzeugen). Diese Version kann eine Hülle des Gegenstands sein, von der die Verzauberungen bereits entfernt wurden. Das bedeutet, dass man die Hüllen von hochgeladenen Effekten auf jeden Fall aufheben sollte. Handwerksschmuck wurde zwischen den drei Haupt-Ausrüstungslinien aufgeteilt: Schreiner stellen Friedrichs Anhänger her, Schmiede Anabelles Broschen und Schneider Yoricks Halsketten. Das komplette System rund um Beutel und Schachfiguren wurde entfernt. Alle noch existierenden Schachfiguren werden in Glücks-Edelsteine verwandelt. Alle Handwerksringe wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Der Haupt-Buff auf den Halsketten wurde verbessert, um dies zu kompensieren. Bereits existierende Ringe werden ersatzlos gelöscht. Kochen Kochen ist jetzt die einzige Fähigkeit, die konsumierbare Verbrauchsgegenstände hat. Sud wurde umbenannt in Öl. Alle Extrakte wurden in einen Meisterschafts-Trank konvertiert, der nun ein Dram ist und damit ein Kochgegenstand. Alle Drams wurden in Kochgegenstände konvertiert, die einem neuen Namensschema folgen. Drams sind nun leichter herzustellen und werden nicht mehr als Zutat für Ausrüstung benötigt. Alle manasteigernden Tränke wurden umbenannt in Manarollen, ein Brot/Lebensmittel. Alle Kuchen brauchen von nun an kein Zimt mehr, sondern Eier in der entsprechenden Stufe. Alle Breakdown-Rezepte wurden entfernt. Schinken und Eier können nun "benutzt" werden, um dies auch ohne Rezept zu machen. Schmieden Schmiede können nun Gürtelschnallen und Schuhnägel herstellen. Alle geschmiedete Ausrüstung braucht von nun an nur noch Massel und Komponenten. Wappen wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Holzbearbeitung Alle mittels Holzbearbeitung hergestellte Ausrüstung braucht von nun an nur noch Balken und Komponenten. Schreiner können von nun an Helmspangen herstellen, eine herausfordernde Komponente, die alle 3 Fähigkeitslinien zur Herstellung benötigt. Schreiner können von nun an Hölzerne Schnitzereien herstellen, das ist klassenloser Schmuck. Hölzerne Schnitzereien haben einen neuen, einzigartigen Effekt: Baumform. Mit Baumform wird deine Haut zu Rinde, was ein Absorbierschild verleiht. Hölzerne Schnitzereien sind seelengebunden und können nur durch Schreiner hergestellt werden.Schmuck hat nun einen einzigen passiven Slot, den man für Verstärkungsrunen benutzen kann. Siegel wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Schneidern Alle geschneiderte Ausrüstung benötigt nun nur noch Komponenten und entweder Stoff oder Leder. Schneider können nun die Komponenten Faden und Leder-Handgriffe herstellen. Es gibt von nun an zwei Wege, Stoff herzustellen: man braucht entweder 2 Vlies oder 2 Seidenwürmer (Insekten, die man sammeln kann). Alle Breakdown-Rezepte wurden entfernt. Pelze und Vlies können nun "benutzt" werden, um dies auch ohne Rezept zu machen. Alle Rezepte, die Gegenstände vom Erntehändler in Vlies umwandeln, wurden entfernt. Der Erntehändler wurde entfernt. Abzeichen wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. HANDWERKS-SPEZIALISIERUNGEN Eine neue Art, damit Handwerker sich besonders und einzigartig fühlen können. Spieler können sich nun in einer Handwerksart speizialisieren. *Handwerksspezialisierungen sind permanente Änderungen, die ändern, was und wie man Dinge herstellen kann. *Einmal ausgewählt, kann eine Spezialisierung nicht mehr geändert werden. Passt bei der Auswahl also bitte auf! *Um eine Spezialisierung auszuwählen, muss man zuerst eine Handwerkermarke der Spezialisierung kaufen und dann mit Steery in Ardent Stadt sprechen. *Handwerkermarken der Spezialisierung sind neue Gegenstände, die von Kontrakthändlern verkauft werden und 175.000 Marken kosten. Der Preis ist zwar hoch, aber die Belohnungen sind auch großartig! *Spezialisierungen sind zu 100% Bonus. *Durch Spezialisierungen verliert der Spieler nicht die Möglichkeit, andere Dinge herzustellen. *Spieler können aus den folgenden fünf Spezialisierungen wählen: Waffenmeister: Die Waffen und Schilde, die du herstellst, werden so gut, als hättest du einen zusätzlichen Rezeptstern. Bei 5 Sternen hast du die Chance, epische Gegenstände herzustellen. Deine hergestellten Waffen und Schilde können Werte haben, die man normalerweise nicht auf hergestellter Ausrüstung finden kann. Waffenmeister: Die Rüstungen, die du herstellst, werden so gut, als hättest du einen zusätzlichen Rezeptstern. Bei 5 Sternen hast du die Chance, epische Gegenstände herzustellen. Dies betrifft Brustpanzer, Helme, Stiefel, Handschuhe und Gürtel. Tränkemeister: Wenn du Tränke und Drams kochst, hast du die Chance, zwischen eins bis vier Bonusgegenstände ohne zusätzliches Material herzustellen. Du bekommst Erfahrung für alle Bonusgegenstände. Du hast außerdem gelernt, sowohl Drams des Schatzes, wie auch Drams der Bosheit herzustellen.Vorbereitungsmeister: Wenn du einen Vorbereitungsgegenstand herstellst, werden dir die Goldkosten erlassen. Zusätzlich lernst du, drei neue Vorbereitungsgegenstände herzustellen. Produktionsmeister: Deine Partikelfinderate wird um 5% erhöht und wenn sie ausgelöst wird, bekommst du alle Partikel zurück und nicht nur die Hälfte. Zusätzlich wird deine Handwerkserfahrung um 50% erhöht. KALENDERBELOHNUNGEN Ein neuer, verbesserter Weg, tolle Belohnungen zu bekommen. Einfach nur durch Einloggen!